


Another One, Edér?

by JackMules



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMules/pseuds/JackMules
Summary: Edér makes a new friend in Neketaka.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Another One, Edér?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yespolkadot_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts).



> I jokingly suggested to my wife that I would write a fic about the pets that you pick up in Pillars of Eternity. I've hardly seen her so excited.

Edér leaned against a low wall, the steel plates of his armour scraping against the pale stone. He watched the city with his head cocked pensively. The bustle of Neketaka was a little muted here on the Sacred Stair. He hadn’t realised how much he’d longed for some quiet. 

A fine mist drifted up the city’s steep terraces. Set aglow by the morning sunlight, the delicate moisture of the early morning departed in ethereal grace before the rising sun. Soon the air would be clear as crystal again. 

Edér frowned. The weather here was always the same, at least since he’d been here. Mist in the morning, then bright sunshine all day. Occasionally a storm. They were good. Unless Edér was at sea, of course. Then they were not so good. Pretty bad, actually. 

The Watcher was inspecting some magical bracers on a stall nearby. The stallkeeper was hovering nearby with a gleam in her eye, looking for all the world like she was burst with anticipation. 

_ Don’t get your hopes up, lady. The Watcher of Caed Nua didn’t get rich by buying things.  _

Pallegina was looking up at a nearby tower with a look he couldn’t quite fathom. Actually, there was a lot about Pallegina that Edér couldn’t quite fathom. 

Serafen had his hand behind his back, scratching something again. Edér looked away and tried not to think about what it might be. 

There was a small movement just near his boot. He looked down. A shabby brown cat was nuzzling his left greave. 

He bent down slowly with a grin spreading over his face. 

“Hey there, little fella, whatcha doin’ here?” 

He extended a hand carefully, letting the cat sniff it before continuing to rub itself all over him. 

“Aw, you’re real friendly! Do you do this for everyone? Or am I special? Hmmm? Am I special?”

Edér began rubbing the cat behind the ears. It began to purr loudly enough to distract the Watcher, who stood watching with folded arms and a defeated expression. 

“Everyone be careful. A fearsome creature has just turned our fighter into a pile of goo.”

The stallkeeper looked around to see what had interrupted her rich-looking prospective client. 

“What? Oh, this mangy stray again... shoo! Shoo!” She grabbed a stick and jabbed at the cat. It jumped and hid behind Edér. 

Edér adopts a firm tone. “Hey, lady! Careful with that, you might hit miss cutie-snookums, here.”

The stallkeeper bristled. “Last week I found that flea-bitten beast sleeping in a box of Aedyran silks. The whole lot had to be cleaned. It cost me seventy lusce!”

Edér looked at the Watcher. “Can we keep her?”

Pallegina rolled her eyes. “Another one, Watcher? Soon we will have to rename our ship ‘The Ménagerie’.” 

“Ah, I know ye was just jesting, lass, but ‘tis bad luck to rename a ship.” Serafen folded his arms. “And for sailors like our good selves, ‘tis bad luck to joke about bad luck.”

The Watcher sighed. “Fine. At least we don’t have to worry about rats on the Defiant.”

Edér turned back to his newest pet, his voice a little more breathless than he would have liked. “Did you hear that, missy? We’re gonna go back to the ship, and I’ll get you some hagfish, you’ll have your own bed, with the other cats of course, and you’ll get milk every day-”

Pallegina turned back to Edér, incredulous. “You’ve been giving the milk to your cats? Unbelievable. No wonder we ran out after two days.”

Edér picked up the cat, who remained purring intensely. 

“Don’t worry, missy, I’ll see you get your milk. Don’t you worry.” He scratched underneath the cat’s chin with a finger as it arched its head back. “Don’t you worry, don’t you worry.”

Pallegina exhaled sharply. “Di verus. Watcher, I would like to speak with you when you have finished browsing.”

The Watcher nodded. “Let’s move on. Edér, that cat’s your responsibility. Like all the others.”

Edér nodded absently. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”


End file.
